Why Do I Love You?
by Eat-Sleep-Read
Summary: SeddieBennett's 100 word challenge. Seddie relationship after iLove You. It takes Freddie 100 days to realize he need Sam back. Seddie for the win!
1. 100 Days

**SeddieBennett's 100 Word Challenge**

**Written By: **

**Eat-Sleep-Read- Author of **_**Where Are They Now?**_

**WriteAllNightAndDay- Author of **_**Just the Girl**_

**This is a collection of poems put together into a story. If anyone questions whether these are actually poems, first we are the authors, and what we can do whatever we want. Second, look up the definition of poetry, and you will see these fit perfectly.**

**Enjoy!**

_Why do I Love You?_

Loving you is so simple, yet so complicated

In your arms everything feels right

Just one simple touch and the sparks fly

Our lips meet and everything falls into place

And I never want to move again.

Unfortunately life always gets in the way

We get stressed out,

Say things we don't really mean

And in an hour everything falls apart.

That day in the elevator

We gave up on our relationship,

Sure we were having some problems

But Sam Puckett was my life.

Thinking back I should have told her how I really felt

I should have told her I wanted her to be mine

Forever.

That sounded perfect.

Sadly, I didn't say that,

I asked her if the breakup was mutual

And she said yes.

That one word shattered my heart,

So I gave up on us.

I decided we just weren't meant to be

And tried to move on.

I ignored the pain in my heart

Life went by and everything returned to normal.

It took me one hundred days to realize I was wrong

I needed Sam

She was my girl

I could never live without her in my life.

One hundred days

Each day showed me how much

I truly missed her.

These days were spread out over a year,

Some days made me laugh

Others brought tears to my eyes

Together they all showed me I needed my Sam.

I have written them all down,

To show my love

That I cannot live without her.

Samantha Puckett

I love you

I need you

I miss you

If you don't believe me

Keep reading


	2. Aardvark

**Aardvark **

It had been two weeks since

That day in the elevator,

Everything was basically normal

Except we weren't used to being friends.

After two weeks we finally stopped

Calling each other pet names

And accidently kissing.

I didn't like it very much

But those were not friend things.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten I was just Sam's friend.

Sam was not going to treat me the same,

Since I was just her friend.

As Sam's boyfriend,

I was treated differently than anyone else.

She showed me her feelings,

Every once in a while.

She shared food with me,

Listened to me sometimes,

And she never insulted me.

I have to admit it was awesome,

Of course, it didn't last long.

Now, Sam doesn't treat me like that,

And I have to be careful what I say in front of her.

She might beat me up.

Ok, she will beat me up.

I have to keep reminding myself,

To be careful around her,

But sometimes I forget

And then I _really_ regret it.

It was a rainy Tuesday,

We were rehearsing for the next iCarly,

I decided I wanted a ham sandwich

You probably know where this is going,

I used Sam's special ham.

If we were still dating

She would have shared it with me.

That is not what happened.

She called me a stupid aardvark,

I had no idea what she meant,

Until I went to bed that night.

Sam filled my bed with red ants,

And they bit me

Everywhere.

Why is my ex-girlfriend so clever?

I wish we were still dating,

Then she would have apologized and kissed me.

And I would have felt fine.

I am a stupid aarvark for breaking up with her.

I miss that girl.

Stupid fire ants.

**So, this is nothing like traditional poetry. If you don't like it, sue us. I hope you like it though!**


	3. Airport

**Airport**

I hate airports

They are slow, boring, and crowded

Not to mention ridiculously expensive.

I was stuck for six hours with,

A cranky Carly,

Hyper Sam,

And Gibby.

I know it sounds bad

But trust me it was way worse.

I had to put up with Carly's constant nagging,

Gibby's stupid sock puppets,

And Sam surrounded by guys.

Yeah, you heard me right.

Sam was surrounded by guys.

I wanted to rip their heads off.

Jealousy changes you.

If you had asked me that day

If I was jealous,

I would have blamed it on lack of caffeine

And exhaustion.

That is such a lie.

I can't stand other guys breathing the same air as Sam,

Let alone _talking_ to her.

Sam was in an unusually good mood.

I was tired,

All I wanted was to go home and sleep.

We had been in Delaware,

To visit Gibby's sick uncle.

I wish he would have told us it was just an ostrich,

Then we wouldn't have ever come.

But, since Gibby was born with an abnormal brain,

We all ended up in Dover.

Carly had been really unlucky,

Gibby was convinced her voice had healing powers,

He had her sing to the ostrich for six hours,

Turns out the ostrich wasn't even sick,

There are now two ostriches.

Anyway, for some reason Sam was peppy.

That was _extremely_ unusual for her.

She was having a great time,

Socializing with all the stupid Delaware guys,

They kept smiling and laughing,

And I just wanted to scream.

I hate flirting,

Unless it's me.

I am such a hypocrite.

I really did not like those guys.

Was it wrong for me to hack their profiles?

I feel a little bit guilty.

Again, jealously changes you.

We are_ never_ going back to Delaware.

I don't want those guys near my girl.

Sam Puckett will be mine.

Or am I just delusional?

**Well that was fun. I hate jealousy, but it is going to make this story.**


End file.
